Ultimate User League
Creation of the UUL The Ultimate User League (generally just shortened to UUL) was created in November of 2006 by Ayvuir. Ayvuir held nominations and sign-ups and ended up with around 140 users to start the UUL. He then broke those users up into 7 Divisions of 20 users based roughly on the users' anticipated popularity (Division 1 had the most popular users, Division 2 has the next most popular users, and so on). Ayvuir then ran one day of matches before needing to leave Board 8 for real life reasons. After his departure, Yazzy14 stepped in and decided to run the UUL. However Yazzy decided to change a thing or two about it, so he re-held sign-ups, eliminated the nominations, and limited the league to 96 users. These 96 users were then divided into 6 Divisions of 16 users based on the same rationale as Ayvuir used. Thus the Ultimate User League was born. How the UUL Works Each season in the UUL consists of a Round-Robin within each division. So each user faces every other user once per season to make up 15 matches. Each match is simply a popularity contest where users vote on who they like more. The user with the most votes, wins. For each match, users receive 3 points in the standings for a win, 1 point for a tie, and 0 points for a loss. The total number of votes are also kept so keep track of how many votes for (VF) each user, votes against (VA) each user, and the vote difference (VD). If at the end of the season two or more users are tied in points, the next tiebreaker is VD, followed by VF. After each season, 48 users are entered into the UUL Cup. The top 13 users from Division I qualify, the top 11 users from Division II qualify, the top 9 users from Division III qualify, the top 7 users from Division IV qualify, the top 5 users from Division V qualify, and the top 3 users from Division VI qualify. Then some of the runners of the UUL get together and discuss seeding. The top 16 users get a bye into the second round of the UUL Cup. And additional twist to the Cup is the handicap. The handicap is determined by taking the higher seed, subtracting the lower seed, dividing that by four, and adding 0.05 to that to prevent ties. That value is then added to the higher seeded user to give them an advantage over the more popular user. The other 48 users are then placed into the Best of the Rest Cup (run by SilverNightmareX7). The BotR is run similar to the UUL Cup without the handicap. Also at the end of the season several users are removed from the UUL and others sign-up to join. Yazzy keeps track of who votes (not every day, but occasionally) and will remove users that are no longer participating. Also, the bottom four users from Division VI are removed to make room for some new users. Discussion is had to determine where the new users belong and they are inserted into the proper divisions. Finally, at the end of each season, the top 2 users in each division (besides Division I) get promoted a division and the bottom 2 users in each division (besides Division VI) get relegated a division. Also, the four users from 11th-14th are in danger of being relegated if the commitee decides they will be better off in a lower division in favor of someone else. Season 1 Main article: UUL Season I Plenty of controversy surrounded the inaugural season of the UUL. First of all, Yazzy had a rule that told users to vote for themselves. Many people don't like to do that and complained a lot about it. Yazzy explained it as "I want everyone to get a point for voting, so instead of me doing that, I want you to vote for yourself when you vote." Even though many people complained, the results were perfect, most people vote for themselves and no one complains about people that do. Another bit of controversy stemmed from Yazzy keeping track of who votes and who does not and then telling people that didn't vote that they may be removed from the UUL. Yazzy's philosophy on this was "everyone in the UUL signed up to be in it, so everyone can participate from time-to-time." Users that did not participate were removed from the league like Yazzy promised. In all 27 users were dropped after the first season of the UUL. Controversies aside, the first season was a success. Many users got to know one another better and everyone that participated seemed to have a pretty good time. Divisional Highlights ExThaNemesis won Division I with a 14-1-0 record. His only loss came on Day 15 against DpObliVion, 29-27. Also notable in Division I, DaveTheUseless lived up to his name and went 0-15-0 on the season for a perfect record. Stingers135 won Division II with a 14-1-0 record, just like ExTha. However, his one loss came against Sir Cobain on the first day of the season by a mere 1 vote. X_Dante_X dominated Division IIIwith a 15-0-0 record. Second place went to BBallman7 who was 7 full points behind Dante! Yazzy used his title as League runner to dominate Division IV. Second place was even further behind here as ObscureMammoth ended 9 points back. The Utility Man did the same in Division V as was done in the two divisions above. TUM went undefeated with little-to-no challenge all season. NoDiceCurt was the fourth division winner to go undefeated. In a division of nobodies where name recognition was everything, he stood out. UUL Cup During the first season of the UUL, Yazzy worked on what to do for a end-of-the-season tournament and came up with the UUL Cup. However, all of the seeding was done strictly based on where each user finished in their division. Because of this, several users were underseeded and did much better than they would have otherwise. The main beneficiary of this was X_Dante_X, who used his #15 seed to lead him to the UUL Cup Championship. While he was underseeded, he didn't really use it to his advantage. Every match he was in he won straight-up, without the use of the handicap. The handicap just made his wins look far more impressive than they were. The first ever UUL Cup Championship was won by Dante, 34-29 over #4 Icehawk. Season 2 Main article: UUL Season II Not nearly as much controversy this season, however there were a few users that decided to quit the UUL midway through the season. Not a big deal, but they did kind of tank throughout the season. Divisional Highlights DSRage cruised through Division I on his way to a 14-1-0 record. And for the second time in as many seasons, last place in Division I went 0-15-0, this time it was MoogleKupo141. Steiner Shocker entered the League in Division II and went on to defeat previously undefeated all-time in the UUL Dante in Day 15. This gave Steiner a 15-0-0 record to win the division. Yazzy continued his undefeated in the league streak by going 15-0-0 in the new Division III. The Utility Man did the same in Division IV, not surprisingly. Wavedash101 needed a draw on the last day of matches to eek out the Division V crown. Several of the users in Division V came on strong this season including SpikeDragon, StifledSilence, Minipoooot, and SilverNightmareX7. Rocktillery dominated a pretty strong Division VI, going 15-0-0 to win the division by 6 points. UUL Cup This season several of the users that run the UUL got together to adjust the seeds for the UUL Cup. The result was a fantastic Cup with many close matches. In the end, Icehawk came in as the runner-up for the second season in a row, this time losing out to Sir Chris. Sir Chris had an incredible run after nearly not making the Cup to win the whole thing. Season 3 Main article: UUL Season III In this season of the UUL, many people were not getting along. Due to the strength of many users, yazzy14 had decided to promote multiple users, despite each Division only having two promotion spots. Many people had argued about it. However, after putting up with several complaints, the UUL team decided to let it slide. There was a lot of arguing between Icehawk and NoDiceCurt. Users had told them to stop. Eventually, they did. Mid-way through the season, several users suggested that BoosGhost and AlienBabalien were the same user. Each of them were handed 15 losses. After SpikeDragon confessed that AlienBabalien was his brother, and that he had been both accounts for awhile, AlienBabalien was taken out of the Ultimate User League, and not able to sign up until Season 5. BoosGhost was simply relegated. The season was an overall success. Divisional Highlights DSRage reached the top of Division I a second time, having a record of 14-2-0. As many had expected, last place went, once again, winless. This season, it was SlightlyEroticPigeon. pikaness was able to overpower the undefeated The Utility Man to take the title, going with a 15-0-1 record. StifledSilence took down Minipoooot due to the new rule, Day 16. He became Champion with a 15-1-0 record, only losing to Luis_Sera89 by a measly vote. Rocktillery, though jumping from Division VI to IV, went undefeated again. mccheyne took the top spot easily, with a 15-0-1 record. adamjaxe put up with a draw, and went with 15 wins to take the Division VI crown. UUL Cup This season, the winner was War13104. Season 4 Main article: UUL Season IV The beginning of the season sprung controversy almost immediately. NoDiceCurt had stated he decided to quit the UUL. With yazzy14 and ShatteredElysium explaining that it took a long time to make the spreadsheets, he had shown no respect to them, and continued to whine, and want to be taken out of the UUL. In the end, he was, but his popularity was hurt terribly. Mid-way through the season, several users began to quit as well. These users include Smurf, XxSoulxX, and Miss_Rydia, who all went quietly. However, andymancan1 started to make a big deal about the Haley Scarnato incident. He was taken out, but not before yazzy14 shot a few good words at him. andymancan1 eventually left Board 8 entirely. The season ended a success as well. Divisional Highlights yazzy14, the person who runs the UUL, was able to knock out the big names, which include Smurf, StifledSilence, pikaness, and the 2-time champion DSRage, to take the Division I title, with a 15-1-0 record. This season, everyone had at least one win. th3l3fty, with the help of BBallman7, was able to take the Championship, beating out ShatteredElysium, and flying with a 14-2-0 record. SpikeDragon was able to edge out his UUL rival, Heroic Palmer, for the 4th time of 5 matches to take the Division III Champion title. He soared, undefeated, with 16 wins. warning_crazy walked easily into the top spot of Division IV, with a 15-0-1 record. SBell0105 dominated Division V, going with nearly a 400 VD, and being undefeated. The_Dealer_7, though having his very first season, managed to take out even tough users like meche313, BoosGhost, xXxRyongxXx, satai_delenn, and yoshifan823 easily to cruise with an undefeated record. UUL Cup The Cup had suprises. Users such as War13104, Ed Bellis, yazzy14, and pikaness were taken down by users who most expected would lose. DragonsFury (the 40 seed) and Shaduln (the 39 seed) went against all odds, and made it to the semifinal round. They then went on to defeat DSRage and StifledSilence by reasonable margins, though this is said to be because there were very few votes. In the end, Shaduln was crowned the champion by a vote of 15-19. Past Champions (Summary) Division I *ExThaNemesis *DSRage *DSRage *yazzy14 Division II *Stingers135 *Steinershocker *pikaness *th3l3fty Division III *X_Dante_X *Yazzy14 *StifledSilence *SpikeDragon Division IV *yazzy14 *The Utility Man *Rocktillery *warning_crazy Division V *The Utility Man *Wavedash101 *mccheyne *SBell0105 Division VI *NoDiceCurt *Rocktillery *adamjaxe *The_Dealer_7 UUL Cup *X_Dante_X *Sir Chris *War13104 *Shaduln Best of the Rest *ShatteredElysium *FigureOfSpeech *(Season 3 winner unknown) *WiggumFan267 External Links UUL Home Category:Ultimate User League